Boreholes are drilled into earth formations for various purposes such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production and carbon dioxide sequestration. The boreholes are typically drilled using a drill string coupled to a drill bit. The drill string is made up of a series of drill pipes coupled together by threaded connections. As a drill rig at the surface of the earth rotates the drill string, the drill bit is also rotated to drill a borehole. Unfortunately, drill string vibrations or borehole events can cause a threaded connection between two adjacent drill pipes to either become over-torqued or become un-torqued or loosened. Over-torquing can cause damage to the threaded connection or drill pipe body. Un-torquing can cause the loosened connection to eventually become disconnected thus resulting in disconnected equipment being left in the borehole. Damaged drill pipes can be expensive to repair or replace while equipment left in the borehole may have to be abandoned in place or fished out with specialized tools resulting in expensive down time. Hence, it would be well received in the drilling industry if apparatuses and methods would be developed to identify when over-torquing or un-torquing of threaded drill pipe connections was occurring in real time.